Good night moon, good night stars
by spoodle monkey
Summary: Slash. Mick/Cooper post 'Strays'. The end of the night at the bar


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

A/N- Post Episode 11 (Strays) so I was going to go on a rant about how Mick didn't seem all the suprised by Coopers loft (like he's been there) and knew what window Coop would be at and how he knew what song on the jukebox he wanted without having to look at the number. Instead I feel the urge to rant about the show being cancelled! Cause I just found out and it's ridiculous and why do all the good shows keep getting cancelled? Chaos lasted three episodes. Criminal Minds SB lasted like, 12? This is... I'm going to my happy place. Where shows don't get cancelled. And Mick and Cooper are their awesome selves.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Beth pauses at the door of the bar, shrugging her jacket on. Mick stops next to her as they wait for Prophet and Garcia to catch up. The pair is still standing at the counter, heads bent close and soft laughter coming from them. "How're you getting home? You want a ride?"<p>

Mick shrugs and pulls his gaze away from the pair to the woman watching him closely.

"I was just going to walk." The music coming from the jukebox and the late night crowd drown out any sounds from outside but he can still see the rain through the tinted windows and that it hasn't let up any since his impromptu trip out with Beth a few hours before. "I could use the exercise." The excuse sounds ridiculous.

"You sure you don't need a ride home?" Beth asks again, eyebrow quirked and slight frown pulling at her lips.

"Nah," Mick glances out into the downpour and pulls his jacket a little closer to his body. "I'm not going far."

Beth starts to protest but Prophet and Garcia join them, lingering laughter on their lips and questioning looks as they catch Beth's expression. Mick shifts, ready to leave, itching to be out of there. What he needs right now isn't in the bar. What he needs is to stop fighting the urge to look over his shoulder just to see if there's someone there, someone about to sneak up on him, someone…

"He says he doesn't need a ride." Beth is telling Prophet with a frown.

Prophet shoots him a look, calculating and curious. Mick gazes steadily back and offers a crooked smile. If it's as strained as its starting to feel, well, Prophet doesn't say anything about it and Mick is grateful for it.

"I'm just going across the street."

"Across the street?" Beth repeats, confused, and she glances out the window, peering into the rain. Her gaze lands on Coopers windows, above the street, the light still on but the man no longer sitting there. "Oh." She says and something like realization slides across her face. "You two are…?"

Mick shrugs and nods.

"Cool." Beth grins and reaches out to squeeze his arm gently and Mick's just going to take it as acceptance.

Prophet guides Garcia out the door even as she mumbles on about something that Mick can't quite make out but can safely assume is about him and follows them out with Beth.

He waves to the others and jogs across the street, collar of his jacket pulled high. It's a short dash into the doorway of the building but he's already on his way to being drenched. Tension is tight between his shoulders as he makes his way up. The door's open and waiting for him and he walks in, sliding it closed again. The half completed chess game on the counter has been reset, presumably for tomorrow. Coopers latest masterpiece is still on the easel, the paint still slightly damp. Its dark and foreboding and makes something in his chest clench as he tries not to remember.

"Hey." A warm hand settles on his shoulder and he leans into the touch. "You're soaked."  
>Mick laughs and feels the tension start to uncoil. Cooper reaches up and tugs off his jacket, tossing it to hang over a chair.<p>

"It's pouring out there."

"Huh." Cooper glances out the window like he's just noticing the rain. Like he hadn't seen it when he'd spotted Beth and Mick standing in the awning of the bar hours before. Like he'd only seen _them_. "So it is."

Mick just grins and scrubs a tired hand over his face.

"Hey," Cooper turns him, a hand on his chin, tilting his head up, inspecting him. His thumb brushes the line of Mick's jaw gently. "You alright?"

Mick closes his eyes and thinks about the guy with the gun. It's not something he's ever going to get used to. But.

"Yeah," He opens his eyes and leans into the touch. "Just need a good nights sleep."

The hand is pulled away and lips are pressed against his. He hums into the kiss, his arms coming up to wind around Coopers shoulders as Cooper grips his waist, as gentle as ever.

"I think I can help with that." Cooper grins, takes his hand and leads him towards the bedroom and Mick finally relaxes.


End file.
